Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Laura-Felicia-Wood
Summary: First Of The Sequel- Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry left the Dursleys this 1st of September. Harry Potter arrived at Kings Cross. He felt very sick but he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and get sorted into a house. _Hopefully it isn't Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin._ He thought, remembering what Hagrid told him about that house. He met a boy on the train. The boy addressed himself as Ron Weasley and he was going to be in his year. That was how Harry met his best friend Ronald/Ron. When they were half way there. A boy who looked their age came and asked if they saw their toad.  
"I lost my toad. His name is Trevor. Did anyone see him?" He said. "No, I am very sorry, haven't seen a toad around" said Harry. Ron nodded to the boy. A while later, they were talking about Scabbers, Ron's pet Rat.  
"I tried to make Scabbers turn Yellow. Didn't work. Look!" He got his wand out as a girl with Bushy hair entered.  
"Excuse me. Did anyone see Neville's Toad? The girl asked. "Good. I see you are going to do magic." She turned to Ron  
"Going to turn Scabbers Yellow." Ron said hopefully. The girl looked at him.  
"Sunshine Daisies, Butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat Yellow!" It didn't work and they shrugged.  
"Are you sure that is a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Ron turned to Harry. "Of course, I have tried simple ones myself. For example…" She sat in front of Harry who looked scared "Oculus Reparo" She said. "Better isn't it?

After a while, they got to Hogwarts and heard the singing Sorting hat who sung.

A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan,  
To educate young sorcerers,  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders,  
Formed their own house, for each,  
Did value different virtues,  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were,  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest,  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

Later on Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress called out names for who was going to be sorted.  
"Hannah Abbott"  
 _Hufflepuff!_ Hufflepuffs Cheer for Hannah!

"Hermione Granger"  
 _Gryffindor!_ Gryffindors cheer for Hermione!

After a while it got to Ron  
"Ron Weasley"  
 _Hah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you! Gryffindor!_ Gryffindors cheered for Ron and all his brothers stood up.

"Neville Longbottom"  
The boy who had lost his toad got up and went to the sorting Hat.  
 _Gryffindor!_

Harry sent him a nervous and weak smile as Neville went to where the Gryffindors sat, where every Gryffindor cheered.

"Harry Potter"  
Loads gasped. They muttered "Harry Potter?"  
The sorting hat tried to debate whether Harry should go to Slytherin or not. After that, Harry was sorted.  
 _Gryffindor!_ Most Gryffindors stood up. Every Gryffindor cheered.

After the sorting, there was a feast. Neville and Ron were talking.  
"It doesn't look like Harry's ok." Said Neville.  
"We need to see what's wrong." Neville said and Ron nodded.  
Neville and Ron went near Harry. "Hey Harry, you look bad, are you ok? Ron said.  
"Yes. Just tired maybe." Harry answered very weakly.  
"I think you should go to the bathroom and wash your face. You look like you are sick. I can come with you if you want." Ron suggested  
"I'll go there. But alone. Please." Said Harry  
Harry looked at him and Ron nodded.  
On his way he could hardly see anything in front of him. He tried to hold on to the walls trying to fight to stay conscious. After a minute, he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Ten minutes later, Hermione started worrying.  
"Ron! Harry left a while ago. He's not back yet! Come!" Hermione said leaving and Ron went after.  
A while ago, they got to the boys bathroom and saw a body on the floor. Neville shrugged. Hermione and Ron got closer.  
"Ron! It's Harry. We must take him to Hospital Wing! Go and get McGonagall please." Neville asked and Ron started running towards the Great Hall  
"Ronald Weasley. I hope there is a good reason for you to be running in here!"  
"Professor! Harry… Boys' bathroom… Unconscious…" Ron said panting from running  
"Lead me there Weasley." She demanded.  
Five minutes later Ron shouted "Guys. Professor McGonagall is here!"  
The professor looked at the unconscious, small boy "Can you three take Potter to the Hospital Wing?" Both nodded "By the way, the password for Gryffindors is Capet for Conus.

Another five minutes later, they got to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at the young first year who was unconscious.  
"We found him in front of the Boys' Bathroom" Neville Explained "He was deeply pale. He was breathing hard and quickly."  
"Thank you Miss you Mr Longbottom. Thank you Mr Weasley." Said Madam Pomfrey "You can stay here a bit."  
After 1 hour they left to the common room.  
"Capet for Conus" Hermione whispered  
"Right indeed!" sang the fat lady happily.  
"Don't understand what happened?" She asked.  
"Not sure. He was just there when we found him lying on the floor." Ron said  
"I noticed he was losing himself during the sorting. He didn't eat anything." Said Hermione  
"Same. But did he faint in the train, Ron, before I saw him?" asked Neville  
"No, he never." Ron said. Ron and Neville saw Hermione was close to tears.  
McGonagall suddenly entered the common room.  
"Hey. You three! It's past midnight so go to bed." Neville never realised he and his friends were talking over hours. "Well guys. Goodnight! Bye Hermione!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed and it was finally Monday. Harry woke up on Sunday and was ready for classes. He still was a bit pale but he said he was alright. After been given their timetables at breakfast, Ron, Harry and Hermione went with Neville to Potions. Harry looked very pale when he got there. Ron couldn't blame him. Hermione got to Professor Snape and had to tell him at some point Harry may feel sick from the way he is looking.  
"Professor, sorry to interrupt. Harry doesn't feel well. He might feel sick during classes." Said Hermione.  
"5 points from Gryffindor for getting out of your seat and another 5 for speaking to me before class." Said Snape.

During class they had to do a sleeping draught potion and Harry was having trouble. Near the end of the lesson his eyes went blurry and he looked at his wand hand. It was too blurry. _Fight it_ , he thought _, at least until the end of the lesson._ It was three minutes before, when they had to clean up, he couldn't take it anymore. He begged himself to stay conscious but he could only remember himself falling on the cold, hard floor of the dungeons. He heard screams, he just couldn't understand what they were saying and who it was from. His mind went blank.

Harry woke up in Hospital Wing. He saw his three friends were just looking at him and Hermione's eyes were red. He wanted to say something. It was like his mouth couldn't be bothered. _I will just tell them later. Although, I don't know what happened and why I am here,_ hethought _, I'll just go to sleep._  
He again woke up. Ron saw he was trying to get up  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked  
"Yes, what happened? How long am I here for?" Harry asked  
"You were in potions. You had just collapsed and you couldn't wake up. And you have been here for 3 weeks." Said Hermione.  
"What? Three weeks?" Harry gasped.  
"Yes, three weeks, Harry." Said Ron "Well and 2 days."  
"It's Wednesday today, you have missed Transfiguration and History of Magic. You might leave tomorrow." Hermione said

The day passed. Harry left Hospital Wing before breakfast the following morning. He had Defence, Potions, History of Magic and Flying.  
He felt very weak but he decided to miss breakfast and Lunch. When he got to flying, he then said 'up' and his broom went on. Neville looked at his friends and showed them his new gift from his grandma. "It is a remembrall!" he said "It gets red when you forget something… Hey, what have I forgotten?"  
Neville was on his broom when he fell and hurt his wrist badly. Madam Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. She said if someone flew to the air without permission, they would be expelled.

After Madam Hooch left, Malfoy said "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat arse."  
Harry, feeling very sick, decided to defend Neville "Give it here Malfoy!"  
"No! I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find! How about on a roof? What's the matter, Potter?Bit beyond your reach?"said Malfoy  
Harry was about to mount on the broom when Hermione said "Harry, no way. You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides you don't even know how to fly! And you are sick!"  
Harry, still pale, mounted on his broom and went on the air to catch the Remembrall.  
"What. An. Idiot!" Hermione said  
He was then face to face with Malfoy and said "Give it here Malfoy, or I will knock you off your broom!"  
"Is that so?" asked Malfoy, making the remembrall jump up and down on his hand. Harry went against him and tried to catch it. Failed. Malfoy said "Have it your way then!" He threw the remembrall far and Harry ran to get it. It went in McGonagall's office's direction. She saw Harry, who finally caught the remembrall. He flied down to the other students and where Malfoy was already smirking. The Gryffindors ran to him cheering.

They saw McGonagall and she said with her icy voice. "Harry Potter! Follow me!" Harry who at the moment could hardly see anything, tried to stay awake on his way to the Deputy's office.  
When they were in the first-floor corridor. He couldn't take it anymore. He held on to the wall and tried to get in. But before he got in, he fainted, collapsing on the floor, in front of Professor McGonagall, who tried to wake him up. After two hours, he finally woke up, looking very pale and fought hard to stay awake. He saw he wasn't in that office anymore. He was in the Hospital wing, for the third time in just 4 weeks  
"Potter, I have someone here to see you." Said Professor McGonagall. A tall boy came in. "Harry, this is Wood, he is the Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain and they need a seeker. Well you are good for the job but, just not in this state." When you stop becoming very weak, then you can be their seeker, they were looking for one." Wood looked at Harry in amaze. Harry looked at Wood. Wood said "Well, get well soon Harry Potter, we wish you on our team. Also, that catch was incredible. And your vision was blurry, so well done. We will need you to be our seeker." After they left, Harry put his head on the pillow and he automatically fell asleep.

The next week, he didn't feel bad at all. He had a lot to do after he wasn't conscious for a whole week. It was Potions that Thursday. The Gryffindors were looking at the three smirking Slytherins who said "Hey, Potter! I bet you Longbottom is going to get his potions wrong again." Snape entered the classroom and he said they were supposed to do a Calming Draught that day. Malfoy and his stupid git friends were right. Neville's instead of being blue it was green. "Well, this time, Potter, may be the one to try Neville's Potion." Said Snape. Harry was called to the front of the room where Neville's cauldron was and he had to drink it." He couldn't see anything in front of him. He tried to hold on to the wall but he just remembered falling on the floor slowly… slowly… slowly…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry finally woke up after two hours. He wasn't in his Potions Class anymore. He wasn't in the Hospital Wing either. He was in the dormitory. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to him. Hermione gave him his glasses. "Thanks" he said. Hermione hugged him crying. "What happened 'Mione?" Said Harry. "I just remember falling on the floor." Hermione looked at Harry. "Well, you were ok, you were. Snape then gave you Neville's potion which was found out later it was a dizziness draught. Well, you then just fainted on the dungeon floor" she said "Well how are feeling?"  
" I'm a bit dizzy but I think I can handle it."

The next day he was in perfect condition. He went over to Wood, who taught him the Quidditch rules

"Quidditch, is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and the seeker, that's you" He put the box he was carrying on the floor and opened it. "There are three kinds of balls. This one is called the Quaffle." He said holding a large ball with two flat sides. "Now the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. A keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?" he asked "I think" Harry said. "What are those?" he asked pointing at the box with a remaining ball. A brown medium one.  
"You'd better take this" Wood said giving him a bat. He releases the brown ball which flies in the air.  
"Careful now, it's coming back" Wood said looking upwards. Harry hit the ball and it went between the statue's sword.  
"Not bad Potter." He said impressed "You'd make a fair beater." The ball was coming back "Oh no!" Wood caught the ball whilst falling down. The ball tried to fly but he never let it happen.  
"Who's that?" Harry asked  
"Bludger" Wood said relieved. "Nasty little buggers. But you, are a seeker." He opened a crest. "The only thing I want you to worry about, is this." He said holding a tiny golden ball "The Golden Snitch."  
"I like this ball!" Harry said  
"Yes. You like it now but just wait." He let out the snitch and Harry saw it was pretty fast.


	4. Chapter 4

After Quidditch, he was going to the common room. Nobody was in the moving staircases. When Harry got closer to the edge so he would enter the common room, someone decided to push him down the staircase of the seventh floor. Harry felt himself falling into the darkness. At the common room, Hermione and Ron were worried.  
"Calm down, maybe Wood just gave him a practice." Said Neville. He was going to say something else before he saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team enter to go to their dorms.  
"Fred, George. Where is Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
"Lastly saw him on the seventh floor. Don't know what he would do up there but anyway…Why, he is not back yet?" said Fred  
"We will find Harry before the Curfew." Said George  
The twins went outdoors and gazed at a map they stole from Filch. "I swear that I am up to no good" they whispered. They could see Harry's name on the map. "First floor!" Fred said.  
The twins went down to the first floor and saw a figure of an unmoving boy. George got closer.  
"It's Harry, Gred!"  
"Let's take him to Hospital wing Forge!" On the way they met with Peeves.  
"What is with ickle-firstie Potter?" asked Peeves the Poltergeist.  
"We don't know" said both at the exactly same time.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got there Madam Pomfrey looked at the first year and sighed. "How does he get himself in this much trouble!?" she sighed again "What did he do this time?" she asked the twins.  
"We were playing Quidditch. When we left Harry was with us but then he went up to the top floor and he could have fallen or he went all the way back down and someone must have attacked him." They called Oliver Wood.  
"The Quidditch match against Slytherin is in a couple of days. We cannot afford to lose the match against them." Said Wood.  
"Is that all you care about Oliver? Our seeker is gravely injured yes but you should be sad to what happened to him. Not because we will lose." Said Fred. Oliver groaned and left  
"I agree with Gred" said George "Anyway we have to tell Ron and the lot. They must know." He said. "Well, see ya Harry!" He could see the naïve boy laying for the fourth time in the hospital bed very sick.

They ran to find Ron and Hermione sitting in fear on the Gryffindor common room couch.  
"Found Harry! He is in the Hospital Wing severely injured. We don't know what happened but we think he must have fallen from the 7th floor to the 1st or maybe when he got to the first floor he was attacked." Said Fred  
Ron looked pale and Hermione started crying.  
"We need to see him." Said Ron hugging a crying Hermione.  
They ran to the Hospital Wing to find Harry there laying on a bed. For the past four weeks, Harry didn't wake up. Ron thought he was lucky enough to miss potions with Snape and Defence with Quirrel. It was now 11 days due to their Quidditch match when Harry finally woke up. "Hermione, Ron, what happened? How did I get here?" Harry said.  
They looked at their friend didn't know so didn't Hermione. He cried in pain trying to think. He could finally remember what happened.  
Harry was breathing very hard. He was confused. "Someone pushed me. I just remembered falling and hitting my whole body on the floor. Harry's head started hurting and he tried to ignore the pain. He could see two Hermiones and two Rons looking at him. Hermione saw he was getting unconscious again and she tried to slap him. "Stay with us Harry." Harry heard her shriek.

The next day Harry woke up to find that it wasn't only Ron and Hermione. Seamus, Neville, Dean and the twins were looking at him. On that same day, Harry was left from the Hospital wing and tried to practice as much as he could for 11 days. Finally, the Quidditch match happened."  
"Hello welcome to Hogwarts' Quidditch Match. Cheers for Gryffindor!" said Lee Jordan as he commentated. Every Gryffindor cheered. "Cheers for Slytherin!" He said with a fake voice which made Harry laugh. He heard cheers from Slytherin.  
"I want a clean game here! You may begin" Squeaked Madam Hooch.  
All brooms were in the air. It took a while for Harry to see the snitch. He dived in.  
"Potter is chasing the snitch. A bludger is aimed at Wood. Fred hits it. Or is it George? Well Bell's got the quaffle. No! Flint hit the bludger at Wood. The Gryffindor keeper falls. He scores!" Said Lee as cheering came from Slytherin.  
"Now. Higgins saw the snitch! He is following Harry." He stopped when Harry's broom started moving wildly and he tried to make it stop.  
"His broom is being jinxed!" She looked in her omniculars. "It's Snape" she told Ron her plan and he nodded. She ran. Harry was about to fall off his broom.  
"Come on Hermione!" he shrieked  
She continued running. She got to the Potions teacher and said "Larcarnum Imflamarae with her wand and ran away. She then saw the jinx was broken when he fell backwards. Harry finally hopped on his broom and started chasing the snitch. The Slytherin seeker tried to knock Harry off his Broom. He threw himself to the snitch. He landed on the floor doing rolls and it looked like he was about to throw up but it was just the snitch. "HARRY GOT THE SNITCH. 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR. 120-200"


	6. Chapter 6

They all decided to celebrate. After all, it was Harry's first Quidditch Match and He won it. Although, the day after is Halloween. They should rest. The Gryffindors stood awake partying until 1:30am and that was when McGonagall told them to go to bed.

"Hey Harry! Wake up" Ron shook Harry.  
"We haven't got classes today! Let me sleep!" He groaned. Harry closed his eyes again. Ron got his wand and said " _Aquamenti_!"and soaked poor Harry.  
"Hey! What was that for?" asked Harry but he couldn't stop laughing. Harry got his wand and shouted " _Expelliarmus_ " and Ron fell backwards in his bed with a roll on the floor. Ron groans. "You deserve it" Harry said  
"Well, can we now have breakfast?" Asked Ron  
"You can. I need to dry myself" He looked with annoyance at Ron who grinned. "I will meet you guys there.

At Breakfast, whilst they were feasting, Hermione needed to use the bathroom, and later on they had a shock. Quirinus Quirrel ran into the room and shouted "A TROLL IS IN THE CASTLE! THERE IS A TROLL IN THE…- He said before he fell flat on the floor.  
Many started screaming  
"Please go to the prefects as they will guide you to your common rooms!" Shouted McGonagall  
Harry and Ron stopped in the way. "Hermione is in the bathroom" Both gasped. They started running in the opposite direction.  
Hermione left the bathroom. She saw a tall figure coming her way. "A do I do?"She gasped with a tear falling down her brown eyes.  
"Hermione, hide." shouted Harry as he ran to the troll. He tried to hit him but the troll was quicker and sent him flying with a severe cut on his arm. "Expe… Expelliarmus" Harry tried to say under his breath. The troll's bat went flying and landed next to Ron.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted very loud. The troll's bat went on top of the troll and it fell very hard, knocking out the troll. Ron ran over to Hermione who was next to the severed injured Harry. Harry felt lightheaded but he kept himself awake.  
"What is going on here?" Shouted Professor McGonagall.  
"Professor, it is my fault. I wanted to fight the troll alone, and I shouldn't have. Ron and Harry came and saved me" She suddenly started crying" cried Hermione  
"Well I must say I couldn't be more disappointed than now Hermione. 50 points from Gryfffindor. Harry and Ron, I must give you each 50 points for being brave but I shall take 5 from both of you. So you clearly gained 40 after losing 50. Go to your common room." she stared at the three. The three left the corridor and went straight to their common rooms. "Harry, you got to go to Hospital wing. Your cut is very deep. I am going with you." Hermione said. Harry didn't want to go. He has been there four times. He didn't want to go there but he decided to go to the bathroom and clean it. He was losing too much blood. His vision was a bit blurry. He yelled in pain.  
"Harry! You have to go to Hospital Wing now, we are coming."  
"No, I am ok" He said. "I am going nowhere." He said.  
"Well, I guess you give-me no choice." She secretly got her wand out and shouted "Petrificus Totalus". Harry fell on the floor frozen. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said and she took him with Ron to Hospital Wing. 

"Miss Granger. What happened to Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked annoyed her student was here a lot of times in just 2 months  
"The troll, Madam Pomfrey." Said Ron "It cut his arm"  
"I see… Why is body-binded?" she asked  
"Harry refused to come. He lost a lot of blood." Hermione said  
"Well I see then… May you place him on the hospital bed Miss Granger?" Asked Madam Pomfrey and she then un-binded him.  
By then Harry's eyes were shut. "He fainted?" asked Hermione  
"Yes Miss Granger. He lost too much blood and he is very pale. Also, has he been eating?"  
"Few portions. He didn't eat anything yesterday. But today he ate breakfast."  
" Most of the times he came here it was due to malnutrition. 3 malnutrition cases. This makes 4."  
"How does it make it 4 times?" asked Ron  
"Well, This time, his hungriness caused him to feel worse from the cut."  
"Hermione don't cry" Ron said as Hermione started crying  
"Mr. Potter will be alright. He just had too much loss of blood. He will have blood back in no time."

Christmas was coming in almost 2 months. That was partly the time Harry was in Hospital wing for. 1 month and 16 days. So on the 16th December, Harry finally got out of hospital wing, after waking up the day before. Harry and everyone in his dormitory were going to stay. Hermione was going to her dad's and mum's house, so she would leave Hogwarts for the holiday. Unfortunately Draco was also staying. Whilst the twins heard him say:  
"Mudblood and the blood-traitor are going to be really sad. Just like I pushed him off the stairs. I am going to do worse next time. Have to figure out what I plan to do."

"Harry! Hermione! Ronkins!" shouted George running to the trio  
"Please may you not call me Ronkins?" said Ron. Everyone else giggled.  
"Ok Ronkins. Anyway, we have to tell you something Harry. We know who tried to kill you by throwing you out of the staircases. I heard Draco speak to their nosy-dosy friends…" Ron giggled at that. "He was the one pushing you from the 7th floor." Hermione gasped. Ron clenched his fists.  
"Thanks you two." He was thinking of facing him. "You three stay there and don't come after me. Ron, come. _Accio Invisibility Cloak_." He said  
"Where are you going?" Hermione looked alarmed  
"Don't worry Hermione, me and Ron are coming back soon. I won't do anything. Ron will keep me from doing so." Harry said.

Harry and Ron went after Draco. "Hey, look! There's Potter and his Blood-Traitor friend!" Draco shouted so every Slytherin could hear.  
"I challenge little coward Potty and Ronkins for a duel at 1 in the morning. Meet me in the 3rd corridor. Or are you too of a coward to come?"  
"We will be there!" Said Harry. Ron nodded with annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Ron went to their common room. Hermione was beginning her Potions homework which was due next Thursday. They decided to have some sleep as they had no more classes on that day. When it was 10 to 1 they headed to the 3rd floor corridor. Hermione was studying in the common room. "Where are you two going?" she demanded  
Harry and Ron didn't know what to say. Harry started running and Ron too. Hermione went after them. "Hey, come back." They had entered a small room and realised it was the room Neville was sleeping in. "Where are you three going? You are sneaking out again aren't you?" Neville said.  
"Now Neville, listen. We..." Hermione said.  
"No! I am not going to listen. I won't let you. You will get Gryffindor into trouble again!" Neville said. "I…I'll fight you!  
"Neville I'm really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione said before they decided to move on.

"You're a little scary sometimes" Ron said to Hermione "You know that! Brilliant. Scary!"  
"Let's go!" said Harry.  
"Sorry" said Harry and Hermione  
"It's for your own good you know?" said Ron

Over two minutes later, they all heard a hiss followed by a meow.  
"Mrs Norris!" Said Harry  
"Let's run into that room" said Ron.  
As they ran to the room, the found out it was locked. "Alohomora!" whispered Hermione. The door creaked open.  
As Ron and Hermione were fighting over "Alohomora", Harry noticed a giant black dog with tree heads.  
"You need to check this out guys." Harry said with a little jump.  
When the dog got up from its sleep and it growled, the three screamed. They left the room and tried to close the door on the dog.  
"Colloportus" said Hermione.  
"What is going on with these people?" Who… Why are they keeping something like that into the school?" Ron said as they entered the common room.  
"You really didn't pay attention didn't you?" said Hermione.  
"The giant dog was guarding something. He was on top of a trapdoor." Harry said.  
"Do you two think I would be looking on that thing's feet?" Ron shouted.  
"Shhhh." Harry and Hermione said.  
"You would clearly be perfect for each other!" said Ron  
Hermione got bright red. Harry, on the other hand, got very pale.  
"Now. If you two don't mind, I am going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse! Expelled!" she said turning to the girls' dorms  
"Our friend Hermione needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron said. Harry nodded and both turned to the boys' dorms.  
Harry changed and when his head touched his pillow, he fell asleep immediately. This night, Harry had a horrible dream.  
 _"Your Brother will go the same way you are going to. I am going to lure the boy in using you. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Harry will die and you also will"_ said Voldemort.  
 _"Please don't hurt my brother. He didn't do anything to you!"_ She sobbed. The girl looked 11 years old. Her auburn curly hair reminded him of his mother, Lily.  
Harry woke up sweating, with Ron staring up at him, slightly worried. "What happened?" Ron said.  
"I had a nightmare. Voldemort was in it" Harry said.  
"Please can you not say his name?" Ron said. "But what was it about?"  
"Vol…- I mean… You know who was facing a girl. She looked about our age. He said he was going to kill her brother to fulfil the prophecy and her too. He would lure the brother in by kidnapping the girl. The worst is, he said "Harry will die and you also will."" Harry said, growing pale, feeling he was about to faint. It didn't go unnoticed. Ron caught Harry before Harry fell to the ground growing even paler. Ron was dead worried he went and brought Hermione out of bed.  
"Why are you waking me up at this time?" she whispered.  
"It's Harry, I need your help." When she heard 'Harry' she ran out of bed to the boys' room. Ron told her everything Harry did. She grew pale and her eyes were wide in shock  
"So Harry has a sister. If she is our age, she is his twin." Hermione looked at Ron with a tear falling down her cheek.

They took Harry to the Hospital Wing.  
"What is with Mr Potter now?" Madam Pomfrey asked worried.  
"He had a nightmare and it was about Him" Ron said. Ron said 'Him? In a way Madam Pomfrey would understand who he was talking about.  
"He who must be not Named?" she gasped as she looked at the innocent 11-Year-old Harry, lying on Ron and Hermione's arms. Hermione had one tear falling on her cheek.  
"If he had time, did he tell any of you what was on his dream?" the matron asked concerned.  
"He told Ron about it. Ron woke me up and told it to me. Earlier I asked him if Harry was in trouble, he should wake me up. Well, Vol- I mean- You-know-who, was in front of a girl. She, according to Harry, looked to be our age. He told her that he would kill her brother but it didn't come across his mind that the brother she was talking about was Harry. He would kill him then kill her and he said that Vol- I mean- You-know-who was wanting to fulfil the prophecy. She would lure Harry in and kill both. Aparently it all went like this:

"" _Your Brother will go the same way you are going to. I am going to lure the boy in using you. The prophecy shall be fulfilled. Harry will die and you also will"_ said Voldemort.  
 _"Please don't hurt my brother. He didn't do anything to you!"_ She sobbed."  
Tears were falling down Madam Pomfrey's eyes. Harry's sister was in a horrible danger.  
"Madam Pomfrey…?" Harry said, a bit disturbed to find himself there but happy to see his friends were there.  
"Harry!" Hermione sobbed as she ran to hug him. She was crying. She felt something wet fall on her shoulder. She understood Harry was also crying. He tried not to cry. He just couldn't.  
"Mr Potter, do you know why you are here?" Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Yes" he said.  
"She will be alright Mr Potter" said Madam Pomfrey. Harry was glad she knew. Although he didn't want it to spread out, she was a medi-witch and could help his sister.  
"Did any of you know I had a sister?" Harry said.  
"There were rumours that when your parents died, she died with them. I knew you had a twin but I thought she died too. Didn't want to go on to you about your parents dying and your sister. That is why I never told you. Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you about her either because she had, to all of our eyes, died. I had no choice but keep it." Harry looked at her, hurt but he understood this time. It wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault. Except Voldemort's himself. He hugged Hermione. "I have to save her."  
"You stupid git! He wanted you to do that so he could kill you and after suffering this vision you still are going after her? Let the aurors do it, they have more power, which is advanced Harry!" Ron said but half way through his speech, he calmed down a little.  
"Hermione. Her name?" Harry asked quietly  
"Emily Lily Potter If I am not wrong." She said. She got a book out. She had everything she knew about Harrry and his family written. She read it out loud. " _Lily Evans and James Potter had twins on the 31_ _st_ _July 1980. The young children were very close. On the night of 31_ _st_ _of October, when the children were both 1 year and 3 months old, Voldemort attacked James Potter, leaving Lily Potter. He went to the bedroom where both babies sat in the same cot. They couldn't leave each other alone for a day. Lily Potter she couldn't leave her babies to die and after she tried to convince the Murderer to spare her children and kill her instead. After three chances given to the 23 year-old mother, he killed her for being in the middle. He tried to murder, which stated that Emily was dead as no one could find the young toddler. Harry, however, was found by alone, with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the small girl was never seen again. If the girl is still alive, she has the same lightning scar that Young Harry Potter has, due to Harry and Emily's bond that passed every part given from Voldemort to the twins, and if the girl is alive, when they are reunited before the age of seventeen, the blood wards stay stronger and can stay for 16 more years and the twins will be protected. If one is killed in the process the wards will wear off, making the other person vulnerable_ " Read Hermione out loud.  
Harry felt the urge to find Emily Lily Potter as she is in a great danger.  
"Harry, you may go to the boys' dorm or do you want to stay here?" said the matron.  
"I want to go to the dorm." 

He got up to the dormitory. After a while of thinking, he fell asleep.  
 _"You little half-blood. You will be staying there until you die rotten. He will come for you. And I shall take you to Hogwarts so you give me the Philosopher's stone which is being guarded."_ Voldemort said to the girl _  
"Crucio!"_ Voldemort pointed his wand at the small girl and she let out a shriek of pain. Over 10 seconds later, she falls on the floor unconscious. 

"Harry wake up!" He felt Ron patting him carefully not to hurt him or scare him. Harry was sweating a lot and he found himself looking at Ron. It looked like Harry was tortured. It was morning already so only Ron and he were there. He looked at his hand. It had a small cut about the size of 4 grains of rice stuck together.  
"She's unconscious. He hit her with the cruciatus curse and she collapsed 10 seconds later. I know what Fluffy is guarding. The Philosopher's Stone!" said Harry.  
"Come on we have 10 minutes to be in Potions" said Ron as Harry grunted.  
He dressed quickly and had breakfast.  
"Hey scarhead!" He heard slytherins say in potions, however, Draco looked at him with a sad face. He looked like he had been crying. "Harry, the Dark Lord took a girl called Emily to Malfoy Manor. She is being beaten up every day and struck with the cruciatus curse." Draco said with one tear falling down his cheek, only Harry noticed. Harry looked at Draco and nodded a thank-you-for-telling-me look. Harry knows Draco hates him but he wouldn't lie to him and just to make sure Voldemort would kill Harry. A few minutes later Harry fell on the floor like if someone just casted over him the cruciatus curse. Maybe it was because his sister was being beaten up right now. Snape came over to him to see Harry's arms cut with blood appearing magically. Snape looked at Harry and tested if he was cursed. He wasn't. Snape's face filled with worry at the young tortured boy. He knew what was going on. The girl was being cursed. Snape as a Death Eater knew what was happening to the boy. Harry soon, ten seconds later also faded into the darkness…


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's eyes opened. He saw himself in the Hospital Wing for the 7th time in less than 1 year. He thought he must have beaten a record. Harry looked for his glasses. A blurry figure was sitting in his right. He turned to his left and another blurry figure was there. The left-side figure gave him his glasses. "Thanks" It was Ron and Hermione. As Hermione handed Harry's glasses he asked "How come I am here? Don't remember doing anything wrong Hermione, Ron." He said as Hermione stared at him. She hugged him almost crying  
"Snape done a test on you. It was like you were on the cruciatus curse but he saw it didn't sense any curse. He said, because of your sister, as you are bonded to each other way more than you and You-know-who are, so if she feels pain you feel and if you feel pain she feels. Only the is his theory." Hermione said looking troubled. "Maybe that is why you have appeared with several small cuts on yourself for a while. Maybe this time it got worse because she may have been tortured twice in a row. Christmas Break is tomorrow and we decided to stay with you. Draco came to speak to me and told us he would try and take the girl out of there even though she is a Potter." Hermione cuddled Harry once more as he looked like he couldn't believe it. "When am I leaving?" Harry asked.  
"In a week." Hermione said to him.

The week had passed. Harry noticed Draco Malfoy wasn't in the Hall. "He must be gone" Ron said. "Tomorrow is Christmas! Can't wait!" said. Harry and his friends went upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry took out the cloak that was given to him by Hagrid on the day he went to Diagon Alley. They went to bed as they couldn't stay awake as much longer.

"Harry! Merry Christmas!" Shouted Ron at Harry so he would wake up. Harry brushed his hair off his eyes and got his glasses. He looked at his bed. In front of him was a great pile of presents. Hedwig was finally taken downstairs and hooted. She helped Harry unwrap his presents.  
Harry was given a sneakoscope by Ron, a winter jumper by Mrs Weasley with an H in it and Hermione gave him a Defence against Dark Arts Great Spells book. Hagrid gave Harry a wooden flute and some of his rock cookies that were as hard as rocks. Malfoy had given a package as well. It contained a picture he found at the Malfoy Manor. A couple with two children. Harry kept it and knew he could trust Draco Malfoy. He was also given a toothpick by the Dursleys and a new pair of glasses, a new quill and parchment also by Hermione.

Finally the holidays were gone and Harry needed to talk to Madam Pomfrey about the other dream he had. He forgot to tell her when he woke up. When he went to the Hospital Wing, Draco was there being healed as his dad tried to hex him, Harry heard. Draco gave him a weak smile and Harry smiled back. There was on the other side a girl that had long curled auburn hair and she was sleeping peacefully. She looked like she had been fighting with someone.  
"Harry" he heard Draco say and he looked back. "I brought her here to Dumbledore. Now she is on the bed you are looking at. "  
Harry got closer. He brushed her hair off her hair from her forehead. A scar was on her forehead which was identical to the one Harry had. He touched her scar. She started waking up and Harry sat next to her. Her eyes opened and Harry saw beautiful Emerald Eyes.  
Emily looked at the boy she recognized to be her brother. "Emily are you ok, it's me Harry."  
Emily gave him a faint smile and said. "I missed you so much." Harry hugged his sister. "Nice to meet you." He joked.  
Emily nodded and gave weak laugh. "Nice to meet you too brother." She said.  
"Draco?" said Harry as he turned to look at a boy with short whitish-blond hair. They boy got closer. "Thank you for what you did for Emily."  
Draco looked at Harry. Draco changed looks with the two. He guessed he was now friends with Harry. "She didn't deserve to be there. No one does, even if they are Potters." Draco smirked and the three started laughing.  
"Thank you Draco. If it wasn't for you I could even be dead right now…" said Emily. Draco got up to his feet. "Well, as I said it's alright. Got to go. Dumbledore wants to talk to me for some reason. He looked at the girl then back to Harry. "I am happy we are friends." He said and left.  
"I am coming back"  
Both Harry and his sister nodded. When he came back there were almost twenty people in there except for Harry and Draco as they had been already there when the groups came. There was Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and the Patil twins. All of Harry's Quidditch team mates were there too, including Wood, Fred and George. Emily giggled. On the other side there were three Hufflepuffs standing there and one Ravenclaw. Justin Finch-Fletchey, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were the Hufflepuffs. Also Cho Chang was there as she befriended Harry.

"So you are Emily Potter?" asked Seamus  
Emily nodded but she couldn't say anything else because the moment she opened her mouth and the door burst open and Madam Pomfrey looked hysterical to the amount of students in the Hospital Wing. After she shooed all of them out, except Harry and Draco, Emily giggled.  
"How was the meeting with Dumbledore?" Harry asked  
"It was ok, but he wants me to change from Slytherin to Gryffindor because of what I did." Said Draco  
"You don't want to?" Emily asked him  
"I do actually, but I am afraid what both Slytherins and Gryffindors will say about it."

After 2 days, Emily got out of Hospital Wing on crutches and was helped by Harry and Draco. On that same day, Emma was sorted into a house in front of all the school and Draco was re-sorted again.  
 _GRYFFINDOR_! Shouted the sorting hat for both. Snape looked at Draco disgusted but he decided to let go. The Slytherins didn't care much and the Gryffindors were fine with it. Ron and Hermione also became friends with Draco.

Harry, Emily, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins, Draco and Seamus were sitting in the common room, amused for what their day was like.  
"We should celebrate!" said Fred  
"Yeah! We have new Gryffindors" said George  
Suddenly Harry's face became pale. "Harry! What's wrong?" asked Draco  
"The Dursleys aren't going to let Emily stay. If they want to kick me out every day, do you think they will let another 'potter freak' come in?" he said imitate Petunia. Emily giggled.  
"She can stay with us!" said Hermione. "We are near you so…"  
"Thank you Hermione. Well but I don't have any belongings. They were all burnt by that snake-toad headed brat's disgusting minions." She said annoyed.  
Hermione giggled "You are just like Harry, he likes to get names for teachers he hates."  
"For example, Snape is the potions teacher and he calls him Snivellus when Snivellus isn't looking" said Ron.  
"And don't worry, Harry and I are taking you to Diagon Alley today, said Dumbledore to us. Also, you are going to be in my dorm so…" Hermione said to her and Emily's eyes had a tear ready to fall.  
"You don't need to waste any money on me!" Emily said  
"Yep Hermione, you are right, I don't know who is more stubborn, Harry or Emily…" said Ron  
Emily giggled again and rolled her eyes.

On that same day, Dumbledore got the sevem students and they went to get Emily new belongings. They first went to Flourish and Botts and Hermione payed for all her books as she was being most stubborn to help her new friend. Harry bought her a new wand. Ron gave her a cauldron which he and the twins payed together. Seamus had bought Emily a very beautiful owl which looked exactly like Harry's and she called it Prongs. She remembered that name from somewhere. She loves it. Seamus also bought her a cage for Prongs and some owl treats. Emily, after she had everything, she thanked the six students that helped her buy her things. She hugged everyone. Harry noticed Seamus blushing as Emily hugged him too.  
"Prongs?" said Harry "Where do I remember this name from?"  
"I have no idea. I also remember it from somewhere but I don't know where." Said Emily.

Emily's face got red and she said "We have to tell Dumbledore about the stone!" she turned to Dumbledore "Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort's after the Philosopher's stone. I think he's using Snape."  
"Professor Snape, Emily!" he said "And Voldemort can't do that, you know. He can't touch the stone." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Let's not speak about this."  
The seven students apparated to the Hogwarts Gates. They entered.  
"Let's go and get Neville and Draco. They are waiting for news. We are all going to Hagrid's Hut." Harry said

As they got to the common room, Draco and Neville stood up and asked them all if they got everything.  
"Yeah." Emily said. "But we all have to go to Hagrid's it's very important."  
Draco nodded and Neville and he followed the other seven students. 

"What yeh doin' down' 'ere?" Said Hagrid.  
"We must talk about… HAGRID, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Harry asked Hagrid in disbelief.  
"It's eh dragon egg. He will be 'ere fer entil after Easter. Oh meh! The egg is crackin'!" he said.  
The nine students looked in disbelief. "Hagrid. Is this a dragon?" Hermione said looking pale.  
"Yes it's Norbert." He said.  
"Norbert?" everyone asked.  
"He deserves a name doesen' he?" Hagrid said.  
"That is no simple dragon. That is a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron looked as pale as Hermione. Norbert sneezed. Fire came out of his mouth and hit Emily on her arm. She winced in pain.  
"Are you alright?" Hermione said. Everyone stared at Emily. They were all worried. Seamus got very pale because of the girl who was wincing in pain. Harry was also clutching his arm, which looked just like his sister's. "We need to take both of you to Hospital Wing!" said Ron.  
"Ron and I will take Harry and Draco and Seamus you take Emily." The bossy Hermione came back and they nodded as they knew she was going to help them stay put.  
There was a time they passed out and everyone saw it was at the exact same second.  
"He passed out!" Ron said at the exact same time Seamus said "She passed out!"  
Seamus looked at Harry who was now sleeping peacefully. Emily looked as pale as Harry but they both woke up, again at the same time, seconds later.

When the twins woke up, they were each in Hospital Wing.  
"Oh Mr Potter! In not even a year you have been here 7 times. It is already the 8th time"  
Emily looked at Harry and Harry looked at Emily. "How are your arms like that?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
"A potions accident" Emily answered.  
"Are you sure dear that it was a Potions accident, it looks more like you two were burnt" She said suspiciously.  
"We were there Madam Pomfrey. They put a wrong ingredient in Harry's cauldron and it exploded." Draco said  
"Well, I am not going to push this forward but next time I will use Veritasium on you two."  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey." The Potter Twins said.

Three days later they were out already.  
Seamus went to Harry.  
"Hey!" Harry said  
"Hi." Seamus said  
"I've seen the way you look at Emily" said Harry. Seamus looked like he was petrified "Do you like her? It's alright if you do because she needs a strong hand at many moments. She is very fond of you, she says you are her best friend apart from me and Hermione and Draco, because he saved her, she is a close friend of Draco."  
"Well, yes but…-"  
"Then be even more stubborn than her. Show her what you can do. Impress her. Don't worry, I am not going to tell Emily about that problem you had with your transfiguration at the day we got sorted." He said with a funny smirk.  
"Thanks."

 _ **However, on the other dorm…**_

"Hi Emily!" said Hermione.  
"Hello Hermione!" said Emily.  
"Is it true you like Seamus?" asked Hermione.  
Emily looked shocked at the question. She wasn't ready to hear that question but she blushed and she tried to speak. "I… um…" Emily opened and closed her mouth like a fish which made Hermione burst out laughing but when Hermione was ready to speak she said.  
"Don't worry if you do. It's good. He will make you happy. If you don't want to say just nod or shake your head."  
Emily nodded at the question Hermione asked.  
"So you do like him!" she said with a triumphant look. "It's alright! I am going to help you on this. First we need to see if he likes you. Let's go to the common room. They are there already."

"Hi Harry! Hi Seamus! Harry may I have a word with you please?" said Hermione who winked at him. He understood.  
"Yes, let's go to the boy's dorm. There is no one there now." They went.  
"Hi um… Hello Emily." Seamus said.  
"Hello!" said Emily blushing.  
 _I guess she likes me_. Thought Seamus.  
 _I guess he likes me_. Thought Emily.

About ten minutes of silence later, Hermione and Harry came.

Harry switched to talk to Emily. Hermione switched to talk to Seamus. The two 'lovers' found it a bit strange.

For the Easter Holidays, Hermione was going, the Weasleys were going, Seamus was going and the Potters had to go too.  
"I am inviting Harry to stay some days at my house." Said Hermione. _And Seamus_. She thought.

After a while Ron went up to Harry and said

"I'll phone you and tell about my mum's idea!" said Ron to Harry  
"Ok!" Harry said  
"Bye!" they said to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, after they left Hogwarts, Harry got a letter.

Dear Harry,

I am inviting you to stay over at my house tomorrow and you can see Emily too. She misses you even though we just left yesterday Hogwarts. Well, I am also inviting Seamus. In ten days you, Emily, Seamus and me are all going to the Burrow. We need to make sure these two end up together. Please owl me back to say if you can or I will ask my father to get you from those horrid muggles,  
From Hermione xxx

Harry looked at the letter. _Emily would be very happy to stay with who she loves. They neeed to bring up a plan. By the end of the holidays, they must be together. They might even need Ron's sister's help, was her name Ginny? Well maybe. And maybe Mrs Weasley._ He wrote a letter back to Hermione saying all he thought.

 **Dear Hermione,**

 **Great! Can't wait to meet you two at your home. And Seamus. Ron spoke to his mum and he said she's got a plan. If by the end of the Holiday's at yours they are not together yet, maybe Ron's sister may help. And Mrs Weasley. Anyways, Mrs Weasley's plan is to make a party and then bring up some girls Ron's sister knows. Then Mrs Weasley would tell the boys and girls they all had to choose pairs. Every girl stays with one of the Weasleys and they had to dance, although I cannot dance I will try it with someone. The only people left without partner would be them two so they have to pair up and we will see what happens.**

 **Hugs, from Harry XXX**

After he wrote the letter, he waited a bit for the Granger's owl to rest and gave it some of Hedwig's treats. Hedwig hooted approvingly. He then sent the owl back to Hermione's.

Seamus was in his living room when an owl came into the room. He read the letter the owl gave him.

Dear Seamus,

I am inviting you to come over to my house for 10 days. Harry will be there and then we will all go to the Burrow (Ron's House) for the rest of the time. There will be a party to celebrato Ron's.  
Pst: If you can make it owl me as soon as you can and my dad will be picking you up from your house.

From Hermione xxx

Seamus showed his mum the letter. She said he could go and he wrote immediately to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

My mum and dad let me go. I cannot wait! Anyways I have something to give you, Harry and Emily.

Also, I will be really happy to celebrate Ron's birthday.  
I await to meet you

Cheers from Seamus xxx

Seamus tied it around the owl and gave it some food. After an hour he sent it to the Grangers' house.

The next day, Harry and Seamus were collected from Little Whinging and Paddington, where he was living for over 2 years. When they got to the Grangers' House they went up to Hermione's room after they done the 'hello-nice-to-meet-you-routine'

Emily hugged both of the boys. When she realised she did it to Seamus, she blushed and he blushed too for being hugged.

"Well, Harry and I need to go down and talk to my dad. We will be back in five minutes!" said Hermione.  
The two went down and Seamus said.  
"Hello Emily." He has to be brave. After all, he's a Gryffindor! "Um… Do you… I'm asking if you…" he stopped. He breathed in and out and said "Do you want to go out with me?"  
She looked at for a moment. She looked down and then back at him again. "I'd love to!" she said smilling. Seamus hugged her. She kissed his cheek. Then they sat on the chairs waiting for Harry and Hermione. Seamus put his left arm around Emily's shoulder. A minute after, Hermione and Harry came in and noticed Emily with her head on Seamus' shoulder.  
'Yes! It worked!' thought Harry and Hermione.

"We got to send Mrs Weasley a letter to let her know Harry and Seamus are here." Hermione said. She wrote it.

Dear Mrs Weasley,

Harry and Seamus are here already and apparently asked Emily out! Anyways, we can't wait to visit the Burrow. We will keep your plan. I want to see…  
From Hermione xxx

Nine days later, Mr Weasley arrived at the Grangers' house to pick up the four students.

"Hello Hermione, Seamus, Harry and Emily, nice to finally meet you. Ron, Fred and George spoke a lot about you. How are you feeling Emily?" Mr Weasley said  
"I am fine, thank you Mr Weasley."  
"Call me Arthur. Now, let's get going to the Burrow. Molly is waiting with Ginny, Percy, Charlie and Bill."  
"How are you guys?" Said Ron.  
"We are all ok." Said Harry.  
"And Seamus and Emily are way better!" Hermione giggled.  
"You're dating?" asked George.  
"Yeah." Seamus said.  
"Cool!" Fred said happily.  
A few minutes later, they got to the Burrow, Seamus and Emily holding hands.  
"Hello dear children! How are you?" asked Mrs Weasley hugging everyone.  
"I'm fine." Hermione said  
"Same here." Emily said  
"And here." Seamus said  
"Same." Harry said  
"By the way Happy Birthday Ron." Harry said  
"Happy birthday!" the other three said.  
Harry held out a Quidditch Magazine of Chudley Cannons and gave it to him. Hermione gave him a book called _Quidditch through the ages._ Seamus handed him a muggle t-shirt that his father bought in a muggle store. He however put a moving image of a Quidditch player of Bulgaria called Viktor Krum. Emily gave him a Defence against Dark Arts Book which contained the best spells.  
"I also have something for you three." Seamus said. "Emily, I think you would find this interesting. He handed her a book that said _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ by _Argo Pyrites_.  
"Thank you!" she said and she kissed him in the cheek.

"Harry! That's yours!" He handed him a Quidditch Book called _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare_. "Cool. Thanks!" Harry said as Seamus picked another book and gave to Hermione. The book was called _Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic_.  
"Great! I have been looking for this one for ages!" She said "Thanks!"

"Ginny! Bill! Percy! Charlie! Come yourselves down here now!" Said Mrs Weasley  
As Emily looked up she saw a girl that looked her age or maybe one year younger come downstairs. She had the same colour of hair as Emily. Another red-head came downstairs. He looked older. She thought she's seen him before. That's the Gryffindor Prefect of course! She saw two young men come down the stairs as well.

"Ginny! This is Emily Potter, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan." Said Mrs Weasley  
"Hello!" Said Emily  
"Hi! Nice to finally meet you all!" My name's Ginevra but you can call me Ginny!" Ginny said happily  
"And that's Bill, He works in Africa for something to do with Gringotts!" said Ginny.  
"And I am Charlie, I work with Dragons in Romania." Charlie said.  
"Hello. I've seen all of you before. My name's Percy." Said Percy

After a while, the Burrow was full and it was time to dance. Harry went with Ginny, Ron with Hermione and Emily with Seamus.  
"Are you ok?" Seamus asked.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
After the dance, Seamus hugged Emily.  
"Do you know everyone was staring at you two dancing?" Ginny told Emily  
"Why?" Emily asked intrigued.  
"Because the way you danced Emily. I hope you know the muggle story Cinderella. Well, you danced beautifully and everyone took you as the centre of their attention." Said Hermione holding Ron's hand.  
"Well, that's not very attractive to see, just two eleven-year-old dancing!" said Emily shyly.  
"Well let's go, we have dinner now!" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen.  
Emily and Seamus walked together holding hands. Her beautiful pink dress matched her long reddish hair which was in a beautiful bun which let some of her hair down.

They had dinner and then the party ended at midnight. When all the guests left, they all went to bed. Harry and Emily were a bit troubled about the Philosopher's Stone but by the time they get back to Hogwarts they can make sure it is safe.


	10. Chapter 10

They stood there for a couple of days more. They left the Burrow and went to Hogwarts.  
"Hey Draco!" They said as they met Draco in the Great Hall.  
"Hey guys! How was it at the Burrow?" he asked.  
"Well, it was fun." Hermione said. "Some people almost kissed." Everyone looked over to Emily and Seamus who were holding hands.  
"Well, good you had fun." Draco said.  
"What did you do during the holidays?" Emily asked.  
"I just, well, went out for a walk, practiced my spells and yeah. Wanted to wait for you guys to come back." Draco said.  
"Well, the nine of us have to go back to Hagrid. We never told him about the stone! We were too occupied trying to help our friends from dying." Said Hermione.  
"And we need to ask where he got the dragon from. I have my suspicions." Emily said.  
"What is it?" Seamus asked  
"That someone gave Hagrid the egg trying to make him to give the stone. The other day I saw Snape had a big bite on his leg. It wasn't pretty. I guess he wants to get past Fluffy to get the stone."  
"Well, we are going to ask Hagrid. Shall we take some Veritasium in casa he doesn't want to tell us?" Ron said.  
"No, it's not a good idea.  
And they went…

"Hagrid, we need to talk to you about the Philosopher's Stone. And who gave you the dragon?"  
"Well yeh, I was on a bar when a man sed that 'e 'ad a Norwegian Ridgeback egg and 'e asked me a few questions. Why?"  
"What were the questions?"  
"How to get past Fluffy." He said "And I accidently teld 'im"  
"What?" Everyone gasped at Hagrid.  
"Yeh jest 'ave the play 'er an instrument." He then looked scared. "Whoops!I shouldn't have told yeh tha!"

They went back to Hogwarts and into the third floor. "Well, I always have a flute with me no matter what." Emily said "Whatever happens we have to be careful. And if one of you can't go further one other will go with the person. Agreed?" She said  
"Yeah" The others nodded.  
The six entered and Emily started to play the flute straight away. They all went to the trapdoor.  
"I go first. Harry is the one that actually killed Voldemort. He is too important. If I stop playing for over 10 seconds is because I got in trouble and you have to all evacuate" She said before Fluffy started to wake up but they dozed off again as she continued playing. She fell down the trapdoor continuing to play.  
"That means it is safe!" said Harry "Let's go!"  
They all entered the trapdoor. They were being engulfed by some plants. "Lumos" said Hermione. It didn't work. Emily was relaxed and she fell to the ground  
"Relax guys if you don't you won't get out of there!" she said.  
Everyone but Ron relaxed. "Ron come on!" After a while he fell also to the ground.  
"Let's go!" Harry said. After a while, they got to some place that had giant pieces of chess. "I guess we will have to play." Ron said "Harry! You become the black bishop on the left! Emily! You are the right side Castle whilst Hermione's on the left. Draco! You are another bishop with Harry. Seamus, you and me are the knights!" Ron said. "Come on! To your places! The match begun, the blacks were losing many pieces but none were the castles, bishops or knights. At a point, Ron wanted to Checkmate the white pieces but his knight had to be taken away from the game.  
"You guys carry on! I will be alright." He advanced his steps. The Queen advanced three and killed the knight. Ron fell to the ground unconscious. Seamus advanced and killed the king.  
"Well someone must go with Ron."  
"I'll take him to Hospital Wing. He needs to be taken quickly. I wish you good luck" Draco wished their friends as he picked Ron up.

They advanced to a room filled with keys flying. "Harry, someone needs to go and get the right key. It's orange!" Hermione said.  
"I will" Emily said.  
"But do you fly?" Harry asked curiously.  
"I do since I was three. How do you think I was hidden for long?" She said.  
"Accio Broom!" She shouted. "Up" she said. She mounted and took off.  
Harry watched Emily as she amazingly flew from them to the orange key. She swirled in the air into tiny gaps and she caught the orange key like if it was a snitch.  
"Hey, you could be a real seeker. Although the Gryffindor seeking job is taken." Said Harry.  
As they walked into a room with Jars, they had to choose the right one.  
"Well, it's the tiny one." They looked at Hermione amazed.  
"How do you know?" asked Seamus.  
"Well, why would it be the big ones? If it was the big one, more than four can go."  
"True, great logic."  
They all drank a sip and the door opened. They were there! As their eyes opened they saw QUIRREL!


	11. Chapter 11

"You!" said Emily speechless.  
"No! It can't be! Snape, he was…-" said Harry terrified  
"Yes. He does seem the type doesn't he? We're next to him so who would suspect b...b…but p..poor st…stuttering Professor Quirrel?  
"But, what about that day, during the Quidditch match? Snape tried to kill Harry!" Shouted Hermione in rage.  
"No, dear girl. I tried to kill Harry! And trust me, if Snape's cloak didn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse!"  
"What? Snape tried to save Harry?" Seamus chuckled.  
"I knew you were a danger to me right from the off! Especially after Halloween!" Quirrel said with an evil face.  
"Then you let the troll in that almost killed my brother!" Emily said.  
"I don't know how you know about this little Potter but yes, very good! Yes, Snape unfortunately wasn't fooled! While everyone else were running around the dungeon he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He barely left me alone!" Quirrel said "But he doesn't understand I never learn, never!"  
Harry and Emily were almost on their knees but they stood straight. The pain in their scars were bad but they took control.  
"Now, what does this mirror do?" he said "I see what I desire, I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"  
"Use the girl!" a voice said.  
"Great, before the other two delinquent children do anything…" he said slowly. "STUPEFY!" Both Hermione and Seamus fell onto the floor.  
"You devil! You won't be getting this stone even if I die. _Flippendo_!" Emily said to Quirrel as she run to Seamus and Hermione. Quirrel dodged.  
"Accio Emily Potter!" Said Quirrel. Emily flied backwards landing on her back. Quirrel put her in front of the mirror. "What do you see?" She saw a stone in and her taking it out of her pocket but she said "It's me, Harry, my mum and dad."  
"She is lying!" the voice said again.  
"Tell the truth! What do you see?" He shouted.  
"I'll speak to them!" said the voice  
"Master you are not strong enough!" Quirrel said calmly.  
"I have enough strength!" the voice said and then Quirrel started taking off his turban. Voldemort appeared at the back. The Potter twins were terrified.  
"Emily and Harry Potter! We meet again!" they said.  
"Voldemort!" They whispered together in rage. Emily's fists clenched and Harry made a serious face. 

"Yes! You both see what I have become! See what I must do to survive…Live on another's body. I lived on unicorn blood as it sustained me. It couldn't give me a body, oh well. But there is something I must do again. Something that can be nearly enough." Voldemort said and then Emily started running, "GET HER!" As she ran she suddenly stopped because Quirrel surrounded the room with fire. "Don't be foolish girl! Why suffer a horrible death when you can join me?" He said.  
"Emily, No!" screamed Harry  
" You can have your parents back." Voldemort said. She took it out but few seconds later she put it back in.  
"Never!" she shouted  
"Bravery, what killed your parents. Now tell me Emily, would you like to see your father and mother again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is the…-"  
"I am not giving it to you!" she shouted  
"There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it!" He said  
"I said I am not. I won't take my word back!" she shouted.  
"Just give the stone to me!" He shouted and it echoed all over the room!  
"You liar!" she screamed.  
"Kill them! The little girl first." Voldemort shouted and Quirrel flied over to Emily and threw her flat in the stairs. He tried to strangle her.  
"Leave her!" Harry said this time not feeling her pain.  
The stone fell next to her. She couldn't breathe, she put her arm out to try and get it. Then she put her hand on Quirrel's to push it away. Quirrel looked at her in pain and yelled. His hand was melting. She realised her touch and Harry's would kill him. Whilst she got the stone, Harry ran and put his hands on the fake teacher's face and after he took it off, he ceased to exist. Harry saw a spirit heading towards Emily.  
"Watch out!" he shouted but it was too late. Emily screamed as it entered her and left her.  
"Flipendo!" Harry shouted. But it didn't do anything to Voldemort who instead turned and flew through Harry, who also fell on the floor unconscious.

Five minutes later, Hermione and Seamus woke up.  
"Harry!" Shouted Hermione as they ran to them.  
"Emily!" shouted Seamus picking her up on his arms, with one tear falling down his cheeks.  
"You pick Emily up and I pick Harry. We need to take them to Hospital Wing." She said to Seamus.  
"Emily, what did Quirrel do to you?" he said and looked at her bruised face full of cuts. Harry's was similar, but didn't have as many.  
As they brought the twins to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey got hysterical again, for seeing them in such state. "What happened to them?" She shrieked.  
"We are sorry, only Dumbledore must know." Said Hermione.  
"I understand…" she said. Dumbledore walked through the door with Draco. Hermione and Seamus also noticed Ron on another bed. Hermione ran to him very hurt after he got kocked out.  
"He will be ok. Don't know much about these two." Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Dumbledore, we need to talk to you." Said Seamus.  
Dumbledore done the silencing charm and brought Draco in so he could know.  
"Us six went to save the stone, we thought it was Snape who wanted it, we then realised Quirrel was there looking for it. He noticed us and then he tried to make sure Emily gave him the stone. That was before we were stunned. When we woke up we found them like this." Seamus said with tears down his face.  
Draco looked down.  
"About Ron, when we got to fluffy, we teamed up to get past her, and then we went to chess. He then was lost when the knight he used was killed for checkmate. I told the others I would go back with him. That was the last I saw the other four." Said Draco.

Two weeks after, Harry's eyes opened. Dumbledore came in.  
"Good afternoon Harry!" He said as Harry sat down picking his glasses "What happened down there with Professor Quirrel is a complete secret now, so hopefully the whole school doesn't know. I think later we will be able to answer questions." Dumbledore said as Ron, Hermione, Draco and Seamus entered.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" said Ron.  
"Yeah." Harry said, he then looked around the room to find Emily who was in the other bed next to him, still unconscious. Seamus went up to her and sat next to her.  
"Seamus must be really destroyed after what happened to my sister." Harry said hoping she would live.  
"He hasn't got out of his dorm except to eat, go to classes and come down here. He never has detentions so… That is all he does after what happened." Hermione looked sadly at Seamus.  
"For how long are we here?" Harry asked.  
"Two weeks." Ron said "but I left two days after the incident."  
"Two whole weeks?" Harry gasped. He looked at his sister who was lying on the bed next to his sleeping peacefully, fully bruised and cut on her face, and looked at Seamus, who was crying harder but wouldn't make a sound.  
"I'm coming back." Hermione said, went over to Seamus and comforted him.  
"She will be alright. Madam Pomfrey knows her pacients." She told him. He nodded with his wet blue eyes.  
"I know she will be ok Harry." Draco assured him.  
"Thanks guys." Harry said.

Two days after, Harry left Hospital Wing fine and Harry went to his dorm to find a crying Seamus laying in Seamus' bed. Harry went there and sat with him.  
"Seamus, my sister is strong. She survived being hurt by Voldemort's death eaters and the cruciatus curses. She will survive this. I didn't have time to tell you what made her collapse. Voldemort's spirit went through her. I tried to use the Knockback jinx trying to kill him but he done the same to me." Harry explained and this gave Seamus his hope back. If the spirit didn't kill him it wouldn't kill her. "Come on. Let's go down to the common room." He said and Seamus nodded.

When they got the, the others looked at Seamus.  
"Oh, someone finally got him to leave his dorm." Hermione said to Seamus.  
"Seamus, what about if we go all down to have breakfast before potions?" Draco encouraged.  
"Alright." He said. Everyone else looked at him shocked. This has been his first word since he told Dumbledore about the incident.

As they got downstairs, Dean Thomas, another First-Year Gryffindor, was sitting down in the Gryffindor Table with Fred and George, The Patil Twins and Lavender Brown, who threw herself at Ron at her first chance."

Almost two weeks later, like every day, they went down to Hospital Wing. Seamus, sat next to her whilst the others wanted to be standing up. Emily's eyes opened for the first time in almost four weeks. No one noticed however, she was awake.  
"Seamus. Harry. Guys." She said and everyone looked at her. Seamus knelt down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
"What am I doing here? And for how long?" she asked Seamus.  
"Near four weeks ago, when we went down to the dungeons where Quirrel was. According to Harry, you fainted and just woke up." He told her.  
"Oh my! No, I am going to be so behind in classes." She said.  
"Emily, it's not your fault. And also, you are staying at Hermione's. She knows her magic from front to back and back to front. Harry will also have to be there but again, we will be going down to the Burrow." Seamus said.

On their last day of their first year, they all got down to the Station to Kings Cross. Hermione handed all of the 6 (Harry, Ron, Seamus, Draco, Emily and Neville) some notebooks and kept one for herself.  
"If your owl is intercepted or you haven't got one. You can use this to send messages to either of us. You just write the name of the person or people and you just write the message. And Ron, please give this to Ginny." Hermione handed another one as well.

"Bye!" said Neville as his grandma came to pick him up.  
"Draco. Aren't you going with your dad?" Harry asked.  
"Nope. He disowned me." He said.  
"What? Why?" Harry asked.  
"Because I saved Emily from You-Know-Who." He said.  
Emily's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Draco. It's all my fault."  
"It's not. My father's a Death Eater. I don't want to be one. Now I need to figure out where I am going to be staying at. Aunt Bella is in Azkaban and she's a death eater too so no…-"  
"Draco, you can stay at mine's" said Hermione. "We have plenty of rooms."  
"Thanks Hermione!" Draco said.

"Uh. Uncle Vernon is there!" Harry groaned as he saw the purple-neckless faced man there.  
"Bye sis. Draco. Hermione, Ron, Seamus." Harry waved at them as they waved bye"

"Who were you talking to?" Uncle Vernon snapped.  
"My sister and my friends." He simply replied.  
"Sist… A lot of nonsense it is. No dinner tonight for lying." Uncle Vernon shouted at him. Harry looked back at Emily who was again going to cry. "Don't worry!" He told her from far. She understood what he said.

 _Just can't wait to come to Hermione's…_


End file.
